For Love Of The Hunt
by Belzelga
Summary: Ivy escapes from the law using a weapons suit, and tracks down Scotty. Metal-2 is framed for her evildoings, and a new and mysterious bounty hunter is after Ivy, but who's side is he on?
1. Chapter 1

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm writing this one based on some odd ideas that came to me. Hopefully it'll work.  
  
  
  
  
  
For Love Of The Hunt  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Escape  
  
  
  
  
  
The location was the executive boardroom of Advanced Biological Technologies, Inc., located somewhere in New York. There was a meeting happening at the moment, and the topic was a very delicate one. All those in attendance had argued various solutions for a problem that had come up. The company had secretly been developing weapons for some time now, weapons that required a test 'pilot', if you will. The board was trying to find a way to obtain a pilot without anyone finding out about the weapons program. The president of the company was the only one standing, and he looked angrily out at the others.  
  
President: I'm telling you, this is the only way!  
  
Board member 1: You'd be making a serious mistake if you went along with it. These people have unstable minds!  
  
President: That hasn't been proven and you know it!  
  
Board member 2: But the possibility exists, sir. We can't ignore it.  
  
President: So what? If they get rowdy, we'll kill them!  
  
Board member 3: You can't just do that!  
  
President: They'd be condemned to death even if we didn't use them.  
  
Board member 4: He's got a point. At least this way, we'd be saving resources.  
  
President: That's right. We could all save money if we went with this.  
  
Board member 2: Hmm.Well, I guess I see what you mean. I'm in favor.  
  
Board member 4: Me, too.  
  
President: Anyone else?  
  
Board member 1: As long as we have plenty of security, I'll go along with it. I just don't want to lose my fortune if the cat gets out of the bag.  
  
Board member 3: You're right. I'm in favor, on the condition that the containment is stepped up.  
  
President: Then we're all in agreement. I'll have my people contact the prison and get it set up.  
  
They all got up and left, their meeting complete. A few days later, in the afternoon, in a prison not far from New York, one of the inmates on death row watched as an officer unlocked her cell. She was already in cuffs, and was ready to go. The officer led the green hedgehog out of the cell, and toward an exit of the compound. They walked outside, and the hedgehog was immediately placed into the back of a large, black, armored van. An officer in the back secured the hedgehog's cuffs to the wall after she sat down. She was a green hedgehog with black hair, cut short because of the special regulations placed on her. She wore an orange inmate uniform, labeled only with a number. She had many names in the prison, but was known on the outside as Ivy. The officer spoke to her in a harsh voice, and she appeared to pay him no attention.  
  
Officer: So, you agreed to these crazy tests, eh?  
  
Ivy: It was the only way I could stay alive.what'd you expect?  
  
Officer: You know there's a chance you'll still be killed.  
  
Ivy: And there's a chance I won't. Now leave me alone, and let me try to enjoy this ride in peace.  
  
Some time later, the van arrived at a large complex of buildings outside the city, which was partly visible on the horizon. The vehicle pulled into a garage, the door of which closed after it. It came to a stop next to a loading platform, and one of the security personnel waiting there opened the van's door. Inside, the officer detached Ivy from the wall, and they led her deeper into the complex. Back in the city, at the refuge base of Sonic the Hedgehog and team, a green hedgehog by the name of Scotty was asleep in bed. He had been very tired by a recent mission, and had collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. Scotty's sleep was troubled, though, as he had a nightmare.  
  
It appeared as flashes of scenes rather than a continuous sequence of events. They were confusing, and appeared rapidly, each a strange image of pain or loss, a feeling of being chased was met with one of confusion as the images grew more intense. Scotty stirred in bed, grabbing his pillow as he moved around. The pictures flashed faster and faster, growing closer each time. They kept coming, each more violent than the last, until the intense feelings caused Scotty to snap awake, sweating. He breathed heavily as his eyes searched the room. After a few moments, Scotty began to calm down. He eventually relaxed back on the pillow, and began to wonder what the nightmare meant. In the past, he'd learned, such things were usually a signal of trouble to come. But then again, trouble was always around. Perhaps what bothered him most was the fact that it was all so unclear. He stuffed his face into the pillow, and talked to himself.  
  
Scotty: Oh, what does it all mean?!  
  
Scotty was a bit startled by a soft voice that spoke to him from the door. It was Keylo, Tails's twin sister. The brown fox leaned against the doorframe as she spoke.  
  
Keylo: Hey, Scott, dinner's ready.  
  
Scotty turned his head to face her. Sleepily, he spoke.  
  
Scotty: Already? I thought it was just past lunch.  
  
Keylo: No, silly, you've been asleep for the past few hours.  
  
Scotty looked up at a nearby clock, and found out that she spoke the truth. He turned back to face the fox, who chuckled.  
  
Scotty: I'll be there in a minute or two.  
  
Keylo: Okay, just make sure you don't wait too long. It'll get cold!  
  
Keylo trotted off, leaving Scotty to face the decision of whether to get up just yet. He wasn't a lazy hedgehog by nature, but his whole body was sore after he and Sonic had returned, and the nightmare had worn him out. His stomach growled, and so Scotty slowly sat up, and walked into the kitchen to get his food, waking up a little more with each step. When he made it to the room, he was fully awake, and saw Metal-2, the robot hedgehog, standing at the stove. When Scotty approached the robot, he was handed a plate of spaghetti.  
  
Scotty: Thanks, Metal.  
  
Scotty walked past the robot, headed for the table, but stopped a second or two later. He turned to face Metal-2 with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
Scotty: Hey, Metal, uh.Why are you serving the food?  
  
Metal-2 faced him, almost with an annoyed appearance.  
  
Metal-2: I'm the robot. I don't eat. So I get to be the slave.  
  
Scotty: Oh.  
  
If anything, Scotty was now more confused as he made his way to the table where the others were. He was the last to sit down, and Metal-2 soon entered the room. Metal-2 was a little disappointed that his joke hadn't made Scotty laugh. He shrugged it off as he watched the others eat. Amy looked up at him, and sighed. It was because Metal-2 was going without food again. Even though he was a robot, and incapable of eating, she still felt guilty for not sharing any with him. After a moment, Amy turned back to her spaghetti and continued eating. After a while, they finished, and went to the lounge to rest. Billy had barely sat down when the phone rang. He volunteered to answer it, and sure enough, it was for him. The echidna was in the other room talking as everyone else watched TV.  
  
Sonic: So Tails, you got any new inventions up your sleeve?  
  
The question was a little out of nowhere, and a confused Tails turned to face Sonic.  
  
Tails: Not right now.and besides, I don't have sleeves.  
  
Sonic: Just trying to make conversation.  
  
They heard Billy shout something from the other room, followed by the sound of a phone being slammed down.  
  
Scotty: Looks like we might have a conversation topic.  
  
Billy walked into the room, tense at whatever had just happened. He did his best to hide it, but everyone knew he was upset. It was Knuckles that first asked what everyone wanted to know.  
  
Knuckles: Who was on the phone?  
  
Billy: Uh.no one.  
  
Knuckles: I don't quite believe you.  
  
Sally: Come on, you can tell us.  
  
Billy: sigh Very well. It was one of the head researchers of ABT incorporated. They wanted me to help develop something for them.  
  
Tails: And that something would be?  
  
Billy: I'm not supposed to tell you, but.  
  
There was a long pause as Billy gathered the courage to speak again. They all leaned toward him, listening intently. Finally, the echidna told them.  
  
Billy: .Weapons.  
  
Tails: Weapons? I didn't think ABT made weapons.  
  
Billy: They don't, officially. To think that they wanted ME to help them make such devices.  
  
Metal-2: Just what kind of devices are we talking about?  
  
Billy: A special exo-suit. From what he told me, it's basically a mobile frame worn by the user, and it has special motors to help the pilot move and lift the heavy weapons that are attached to it.  
  
Scotty: Sounds dangerous.no wonder you turned them down.you.did turn them down, right?  
  
Billy: Of course I did. I won't have such a project on my record.  
  
Scotty: We're all proud of you, Bill.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away, in an enclosed testing facility, Ivy was wearing a pilot's suit, and was about to step into one of the exo-suits that the company was developing. Security teams were all around, and one of the scientists helped Ivy strap herself into the machine.  
  
Scientist: Now remember, you'll be testing two TFW-1000s. They have live ammo, so be careful and-  
  
Ivy: --And use the targeting system, yes I know. You guys pounded all the safety junk into my head so many times, it's practically all I know.  
  
When she was in the suit, it powered up. A translucent orange visor lowered down over Ivy's face. The small metal ring it was attached to wrapped around her head, and was connected by a thick metal cable to a suit of large armor plates that wrapped around her body. From the back of the suit, near the bottom, two metal legs extended down, with the knees just behind Ivy's. They connected to sandal-like platform shoes at the bottom. There were two large guns attached by robotic arms to the back of the suit. Each gun had three different barrels that connected to three different weapons. The top was a cannon which fired orbs of plasma energy, the middle was a grenade launcher, and the bottom one fired small missiles. There were three triggers on a joystick-like device mounted on the side of the gun that faced the pilot. At the moment, the guns were held back in a retracted position, pointed toward the ground.  
  
Scientist: Okay, everything's set. You may begin the tests.  
  
The scientist ran behind a protective barrier, and began to watch some monitors that tracked Ivy's status. The exo-skeleton was potentially deadly to the pilot, since it was in part controlled by the pilot's brainwaves. It also fed information into the brain along these same waves, but this technology was still in its infancy. So, they used death row convicts as pilots. There had already been a few casualties before Ivy, and the bodies had been quietly disposed of. Ivy stepped forward, and faced out across the target range within the building.  
  
Ivy: Okay, let's do this.  
  
She reached behind her with both hands, and grabbed the joysticks. They were attached to the guns at the top and bottom, and were therefore immobile. The robotic arms that supported the guns moved them at Ivy's command, letting her move the weapons with ease. She pulled them to her sides, in a firing position. Taking aim at one of the targets, Ivy pulled the top triggers. Two plasma shots fired from the top barrels of the guns, and destroyed the target. Moving on, Ivy used the visor to locate a second target. It would require a bounce shot, so she aimed carefully and pulled the middle triggers. Two grenades were launched, and they rebounded off of a wall and into the target.  
  
Ivy: Hah hah.I could get used to this.  
  
She eyed another target, and pressed the bottom triggers. Two small missiles erupted from the barrels, and struck the target far downrange. Seeing all this power, Ivy had an idea. She turned to face the scientist behind her.  
  
Ivy: Sorry, pal, but I'm outta here!  
  
She fired a missile into the roof, and the security teams began shooting at her. Most of their shots missed as two powerful jet engines fired from the feet of the exo-suit. The other shots bounced off the tough armor. Ivy took off into the air, flying through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
Security officer 1: using radio Subject is escaping! Arm anti-air forces!  
  
There were gun placements along the complex, and they began to move on their own, pointing at Ivy. They fired, but she was already out of range. Using the stolen exo-suit, Ivy headed off toward New York.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
And this is just the beginning.  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, now for chapter two. In this one, we'll find out that-hey, wait a minute! I'm not gonna tell you anything! You have to read it to find out what you want to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Plans For Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun had set in New York when Ivy entered the city. She landed atop a building, thinking. The hedgehog's flight suit was uncomfortable to her, and she longed for her favorite leather styles. More than that, though, she longed for Scotty the hedgehog, crime fighter of New York. But for now, she'd settle for some new clothes. Ivy found a store that contained her favorites, and shot a hole in the roof. She entered it, and stepped out of the exo-suit. Meanwhile, near the Refuge base, Scotty sat underneath the faithful old apple tree, wondering about his dream. He stared up at the moon, silently asking it about the matter.  
  
Scotty: thinking This one seemed stranger than the others.Well, I know there's one thing I can be sure of.I'll probably find out what it means soon enough.  
  
He sensed someone near him, and looked behind him to see Secret running up to him. The young hedgehog sat down next to his father.  
  
Secret: Daddy.what're you doing?  
  
Scotty: Oh, nothing.  
  
Secret: You look worried.  
  
Scotty: Nah, I'm fine. Did you need to tell me something?  
  
Secret: Oh yeah! Um.Can we go to the park tomorrow?  
  
Scotty: Well.  
  
He tried to think quickly for an answer. Scotty didn't want to get his son's hopes up, since it was likely that they couldn't go because of Scotty's job. And with his nightmare haunting him, he wasn't sure whether to risk it.  
  
Scotty: If I'm not busy, then.  
  
He stopped when a look of disappointment came over Secret. The young hedgehog knew that Scotty would probably be busy the next day, and this confirmed his fears.  
  
Scotty: I'm sorry.sigh But I promise to try and make time, okay?  
  
Secret: sadly Okay.  
  
Secret slowly got up and walked away. Scotty soon followed, and entered the base just in time to have to leave again. They had been called to a clothing store robbery, and Scotty followed Sonic to the location. Metal-2 had gone out on patrol about an hour beforehand, and was nowhere to be found. When the hedgehogs arrived, they were just in time to see whoever had done it get away. Both hedgehogs, along with several police officers watched as two bright blue lights from small jet engines of some sort flew off into the distance. They all knew that Metal-2 had a jet engine with a blue hue in each leg, and often used them to fly while carrying something. Scotty and Sonic looked at each other.  
  
Sonic: Y-you don't think that.  
  
Scotty: No way.  
  
But the officers weren't so certain. They drove away as a forensic team arrived to try and figure out who had been the thief. Not sure what else to do, Sonic and Scotty returned to their home. They were worried, and it showed. The two hedgehogs walked into the lounge, where the others were.  
  
Sonya: So, did you two catch the criminals?  
  
Scotty: No, whoever did it got away.  
  
Sonic: We're pretty sure that only one person was involved in this one.  
  
There was the sound of something landing outside, and they all recognized it to be Metal-2. Scotty quietly spoke to himself.  
  
Scotty: Speak of the Devil.  
  
The robot entered the room, having finished his patrol. Something was on his mind, though. Amy realized it after running up to hug him.  
  
Amy: Metal.What's wrong?  
  
Metal-2: Well, I've got an interesting situation for you. I'm wanted.  
  
Scotty: Wanted? By who?  
  
Metal-2: Who else? The police.  
  
Sonic and Scotty glanced at each other for a moment.  
  
Sonic: What for?  
  
Metal-2: They think I robbed that clothing store. I was on my way over there after I got the report that something had happened there. When I arrived, all I found was a bunch of scientists and a cop that wanted to arrest me.  
  
Scotty: So you ran?  
  
Metal-2: Yeah.I know it probably wasn't a wise choice, but I don't think the cops will believe me if I say I didn't do it. I swear they have it out for me. I'll have to clear my name.again.sigh But I can't stay here; they'll find me.  
  
Sonic: What are you saying?  
  
Metal-2: I've gotta leave until this blows over. I just wanted to stop in and let you all know what's going on before I go into hiding. Goodbye, everyone.goodbye, Amy.  
  
Metal-2 gave her one last hug before leaving again. It had all happened so fast that it never occurred to any of them to try and stop the robot. But now, it was too late. The time was also growing late, so they all eventually went to bed, knowing they wouldn't get much sleep. As all this was happening, Ivy was also trying to find somewhere to hide.  
  
She made her way to her one of her old gang's hangouts, and found many of them there. They all recognized the hedgehog as she arrived, and welcomed her in. Loud, heavy music played inside, but everyone there was used to it. Of course, the first thing they all noticed was Ivy's exo-suit. One of the gang members, a tan echidna who had dyed his quills white and had a necklace with a small, plastic skull on it approached her. He was known as 'Hacker', and as his name implies, he specialized in computer hacking. The echidna wore a large, white t-shirt with baggy jeans and gray shoes.  
  
Hacker: Yo, Ivy, nice robot suit there. Mind if I try it on?  
  
Ivy: Shut up, Hacker. Listen, I need you to do something for me. Get rid of all the legal junk that puts me on death row, will ya?  
  
Hacker: Let me have a look at that suit of yours, and I'll think about it.  
  
Ivy: Maybe later. Can you handle this little job for me?  
  
Hacker ran a hand across the top of his head. He faced Ivy, and confidently spoke.  
  
Hacker: Ha! This is ME you're talking to. Of course I can handle it. It'll take time, though.  
  
Ivy: As long as you get it done, I'm happy.  
  
Hacker nodded, and headed off to one of his computer systems. Ivy also found somewhere to rest, and got out of the suit. She fell asleep on a small cot next to it in one of the upper floors of the hangout. The night went on, and Metal-2 was having some trouble. The robot had made his way into the harbor, and was currently at the bottom of it, thinking to himself. His body was made to take extremes, and could easily handle being underwater for as long as it was necessary, if not longer.  
  
Metal-2: thinking Well, Metal, this is a fine pickle you've gotten yourself into.  
  
He lightly slapped himself on the forehead after realizing something.  
  
Metal-2: What am I talking about? I didn't get myself into this! Someone else did. I shouldn't be hiding here; I should be looking for them!  
  
He was about to take a step forwards, but stopped when he realized something else.  
  
Metal-2: But I have no idea where to look.or who to look for, for that matter.Plus, if I go out there, I'll probably be forced to do something I'd regret.  
  
He sat down on a rock, and crossed his arms.  
  
Metal-2: I hate this.  
  
There he stayed, all night long. And the nights were very long for him, as he was incapable of sleep. The next morning, at the Refuge base, Everyone soon awoke to a state of confusion. Some sort of strange, new, and powerful criminal was out there, and there was a chance that it was Metal-2, who had mysteriously left the night before, and was nowhere to be found during the robbery. He was wanted by the police, and they had let the robot get away. But had they done the right thing? Scotty wondered about it the most, and went to talk with Dr. Arrow. He went into the doctor's lab, and sat in a chair.  
  
Scotty: Doctor.sigh I've been wondering if we did the right thing about Metal yesterday.  
  
Dr. Arrow: I can see how you are troubled by that. He's your friend, yes?  
  
Scotty: Yeah, of course.  
  
Dr. Arrow: But the police think he's a criminal.  
  
Scotty: Exactly. I can't figure out which is more important to me. My duties or my friends; I mean.there's a chance that it was him.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Oh really?  
  
Scotty: Yeah, they said on the news this morning that whoever had robbed the place used plasma weapons to get in. Tails said that Metal has plasma weapons, and none of us know where he was when it all happened, and--  
  
Dr. Arrow: That's enough, young one. You need to ask yourself if you think it was him, and forget about what everyone else says.  
  
Scotty: Maybe.Tell me, doctor, what do you think?  
  
Dr. Arrow: You know I don't usually trust machines.but Metal has proven himself to be worthy. I don't think he did it, but what matters is what you think.  
  
Scotty nodded, and thought for a moment before continuing.  
  
Scotty: And doctor, there's one more thing.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Yes?  
  
Scotty: I had a strange dream yesterday.  
  
Scotty went on to explain what happened. Meanwhile, Metal-2 was trying to decide whether or not to remain in his hiding place. Such a thing was not his way, and it bothered him to have to be so careful. Finally, the robot had had enough, and made the decision to leave. He was far too dense to swim, so he activated his jet engines and rose to the surface. Metal-2 kept himself underwater except for the top of his head, and cruised through the water. Some people on a nearby shore cried out 'Shark!' and ran away. When everything was clear, Metal-2 snuck out of the water and into a small group of trees.  
  
Metal-2: I have to find some better cover.Where wouldn't they be able to see me? Hmm.  
  
Then a sudden thought occurred to him. He slapped his forehead when he realized it.  
  
Metal-2: Duh! It's so obvious! I can hide on top of one of the buildings!  
  
He took to the air, and flew to one of the buildings near central park. Metal-2 found it a little strange that he was going from one hiding place to another, but he just couldn't concentrate back under the water. The robot landed on top of it, and searched his mind for a way to clear his name. A while later, at the Refuge base, Scotty had decided to try and keep his promise to Secret. So, he and Sonya took the young child to central park. There Secret found a large oak tree and decided to climb it. Next to the tree sat his parents on a picnic blanket. When Secret was about a foot and a half of the way up the tree, Scotty pulled him down without even looking at the child.  
  
Scotty: You've gotta be more careful, Secret. You'll hurt yourself.  
  
Secret: Oh, no I won't.  
  
Sonya and Scotty chuckled at this, unaware that they were being watched. From the roof of a nearby building, Ivy watched them using the zoom function on the suit's visor. The hedgehog despised the fact that Scotty was married to someone other than her, and decided to try and fix that in her own way.  
  
Ivy: So, you've got yourself a family, eh? Well, we'll just see how much longer that lasts.  
  
Having made her mind up about what to do, Ivy leapt off the building and flew toward Scotty. Down below, the hedgehog felt a twinge of something dangerous inside him. He looked all around, but saw nothing unusual. Sonya noticed him looking, and faced him.  
  
Sonya: Scotty.Is something wrong?  
  
Scotty: I'm.not sure.  
  
Scotty shrugged the feeling off, and faced Secret again. There was a noise in the tree above and behind them, and before any of them could react, Ivy had slammed into the ground and grabbed Sonya. Scotty jumped to his feet and grabbed his Emerald sword. He couldn't recognize Ivy under all the armor, but it wouldn't have mattered much then anyway.  
  
Scotty: Let her go! Who are you?!  
  
Ivy: Not yet, crime fighter!  
  
There was a whoosh, and Ivy began to take off. Scotty would've tried to stop the abduction, but Sonya was held at gunpoint by Ivy. They began to fly away, and Scotty took a step to chase after them, but then heard a voice behind him. It was Secret.  
  
Secret: Daddy! Where'd Mommy go?!  
  
Scotty wasn't sure what to do; he needed to chase after them, but he couldn't leave Secret here. And taking the child with him was out of the question. He looked back and forth at the two, struggling to make a decision. There was the sound of something landing nearby, and Scotty turned to see Metal-2. The robot had seen everything from his perch atop a skyscraper.  
  
Metal-2: Go after her! I'll take care of Secret!  
  
Scotty: Thanks, Metal-2! You're a lifesaver!  
  
Scotty ran after Ivy while Metal-2 grabbed Secret to keep him from following. Police sirens suddenly began to blare from behind them, and they both turned to see two police cars parked nearby. There were several officers, each pointing a gun at the robot.  
  
Officer: Hold it right there, thief!  
  
They began to fire, and Metal-2 ducked down to shield Secret from the shots. He knew they had to escape, so Metal-2 picked Secret up and held him close to his body. The robot fired up his leg boosters and took off into the sky. The officers misinterpreted this heroism for yet another criminal act.  
  
Officer: Look! He's taken that child hostage!  
  
Other Officer: You heartless beast!  
  
Metal-2 ignored their comments as he flew upwards, going higher and higher. At least the shots had stopped, since they didn't want to hit Secret. Metal-2 landed on a building, only to have to get away again. The familiar noise of chopper blades were below, and rose up in front of them both. It was a police helicopter, hovering in front of them. The wind from the blades kicked up dust on the roof, and Secret coughed because of it. Metal-2 did his best to shield the hedgehog as he ran for the edge.  
  
Metal-2: Okay, Secret, hold on tight!  
  
The robot ran past the helicopter and jumped off the edge of the building. They fell for many stories before Metal-2 finally pulled out of it, flying just above the street. As this was going on, Scotty tried to follow Ivy through the streets. She was very high up, almost out of sight, and Scotty had trouble watching both her and what was in front of him as he ran. As he crossed a street, a cab was pulling out, and nearly hit him. Its brakes squealed as Scotty instinctively jumped to avoid the vehicle. Unfortunately, he had been so distracted that he couldn't land properly and hit the street, lying on his back. Groaning, he sat up, and looked toward the sky. But it was too late; he had lost track of Ivy. He pounded his fist into the road as his eyes began to water.  
  
Scotty: No! .Sony.Why?  
  
After a few moments, he slowly rose to his feet. His body was sore, but he didn't care. The hedgehog returned to the Refuge base, but without his usual vigor. Metal-2 had already arrived, and handed Secret to Scotty. The hedgehog held Secret very close to his heart as he walked out of the room, and mumbled a thank you to Metal-2. The others left Scotty and Secret alone for now, and talked with each other. Metal-2 had already explained what had happened, so now they needed a rescue plan.  
  
Metal-2: Well, it looks like I'm now also wanted for kidnapping. And I'm innocent of that one, too.  
  
Sonic: Yeah, you've started quite a rap sheet. Look, we need a way to get Sonya back, and soon.  
  
Tails: But we don't even know who took her, or where she is.  
  
Sonic: Yeah.Metal, Do you have any clues?  
  
Metal-2: Sorry, I was unable to scan the criminal while everything was going on.  
  
Sally: Well, you did see whoever or whatever it was, didn't you?  
  
Metal-2: nods  
  
Sally: Tell us everything you saw; that way maybe we can figure this out.  
  
Metal-2: I'll do you one better. Let me show you what I saw.  
  
Metal-2 opened a small panel in the back of his head, and connected some wires from it to the TV in the room. A few seconds later, a crystal clear video of what had taken place appeared on the screen. They all watched it carefully, several times. Then Sonic noticed something.  
  
Sonic: Hey! Look there! Metal, freeze frame!  
  
The robot paused the video on a frame that showed Ivy beginning to fly away.  
  
Sonic: That machine has a jet in each leg.I'll bet THAT'S what Scott and I saw!  
  
Billy: Ah, I see. But who would've built such a machine, and who is the pilot?  
  
Sonic: Who else? Robotnik! I'll bet that pilot is a fake; something to trick us! Robotnik's the only guy that could and would do something like this!  
  
Sally: You're probably right!  
  
Tails: Hold it! What if it's on of those suit things Billy was talking about?  
  
Billy: I highly doubt that. The guy on the phone made it sound like the project hadn't gone very far yet, and they seemed unsure of a lot of things. This is most likely the work of the fat one himself.  
  
Sonic: Billy.chuckles Did you just insult someone?  
  
Billy: sweatdrop Well.uh.  
  
Sonic: Forget it. Come on, guys, let's get to Liberty Island!  
  
It wasn't long before Billy, Tails, Sonic, Metal-2, and a very angry Scotty were in the Freedom Eagle on their way to Liberty Island. They soon arrived, and the Eagle landed near the island's edge. Everyone hopped out, and they noticed the midday sky. It was clear for now, but there were some dark clouds in the distance.  
  
Sonic: Looks like we might get some rain tonight.  
  
Scotty: Good. Maybe it'll put out the fire I'm going to leave in this place!  
  
They rushed to the not-so-secret entrance of Robotnik's base. Scotty sliced a hole in the door, and Metal-2 forced the chunk out of the way. They all rushed in, and their visit surprised Robotnik. He watched them enter on some TV monitors, and then turned to Metal Sonic, confused.  
  
Robotnik: Hey, Metal, did we attack the hedgehog recently?  
  
Metal Sonic was playing a video game against Chaos and Freddie, the watery creature's chao. The robot answered without looking away from the screen.  
  
Metal Sonic: No, not since the last time they whooped us. Why?  
  
Robotnik: Well, they're here, and they aren't happy.  
  
Metal Sonic: That's nice, but I really don't care.  
  
Robotnik: Your brother is with them.  
  
Metal Sonic hit the pause button, and stood up.  
  
Metal Sonic: Where are they?!  
  
Robotnik: By the entrance. Chaos, you go help out.  
  
Chaos stood up.  
  
Chaos: Help what?  
  
Metal Sonic: Help me, you idiot! Let's go.  
  
They both ran out of the room as Freddie un-paused the game. The chao beat both Metal Sonic and Chaos, since they weren't playing, and entered his name at the top of the high scores list. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic and Chaos moved in to attack Sonic and the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Well, this should be interesting. But you'll have to wait until next time. And please, review my story!  
  
Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Let's see how things go when the heroes discover that they are wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Call  
  
  
  
  
  
The evil forces of Metal Sonic and Chaos met up with the heroes in a large room near the base's entrance. Scotty yelled at the two evildoers.  
  
Scotty: Give me back Sonya right now, you creeps!  
  
Metal Sonic and Chaos looked at each other, confused. They then turned to face Scotty.  
  
Metal Sonic: What are you talking about?! We don't have her!  
  
Scotty: Yeah, right! Look, if you hand her over now, maybe I'll spare you both some pain!  
  
Chaos: But we can't! We don't have Sonya!  
  
Scotty: Grr.  
  
Scotty's quills stiffened as he stepped toward them. Robotnik had been watching all this from a TV monitor, and now flew into the room in his ship.  
  
Robotnik: Get out my base, intruders!  
  
Scotty: We'll gladly leave, once you give us what we want.  
  
Robotnik: Well then, I guess you won't be leaving, because we don't have your wife.  
  
Sonic whispered something to Metal-2.  
  
Sonic: Hey, you don't think these guys could be telling the truth, do you?  
  
Metal-2: Well, they don't seem to have her, and personally, so I'm not sure.  
  
Tails had overheard their conversation, and was about to offer his opinion when there was a ringing noise from his backpack. Everyone stopped, and looked, except for Freddie the chao, who had found his way to the windshield of Robotnik's ship. He tiptoed along it as everyone else watched Tails pull a cell phone out and answer it.  
  
Tails: Hello?  
  
He listened to someone on the other end, moving his eyes while thinking. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of shock.  
  
Tails: What?! Okay, we'll be right over!  
  
He hung up the phone, and answered everyone's unasked question.  
  
Tails: That was Knuckles. He says we need to get back right away, and it's about Sonya!  
  
Scotty heard this, and was the first one out the door. The others soon followed, and Robotnik and his group just watched, confused. Metal Sonic scratched his head as he spoke.  
  
Metal Sonic: Well.I guess that's that, then.  
  
Robotnik's attention was soon drawn to Freddie when the chao lied down on his belly on the windshield, and reached into the ship. He put his hand on a large red button. Robotnik saw this, and panicked.  
  
Robotnik: NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!  
  
Freddie immediately pressed the button, and Robotnik was ejected from his seat, and crashed into the ceiling. His head was stuck up there, and the others heard muffled yelling as his body flailed around. Freddie just laughed while Metal Sonic walked out of the room, and Chaos tried to figure out what to do. Meanwhile, the Freedom Eagle was on its way home. When they arrived, Knuckles gave Scotty a piece of paper. The hedgehog read it over and over, shocked at what it was.  
  
Scotty: Sonya.no.  
  
Sonic: What is it, Scott?  
  
Scotty: It's a ransom note for Sonya. The kidnapper wants me to go alone to the docks at midnight, and find a warehouse that fits this description here, and it says to come alone.  
  
Sonic: Are you gonna go?  
  
Scotty: I don't see that I have a choice.  
  
Sonic: well, we've still got a few hours before midnight. What should we do until then?  
  
Metal-2: Plan.  
  
Sonic: Huh?  
  
Metal-2: We need to plan this out. I think we should follow Scotty, but stay far enough away that we aren't seen.  
  
They began to come up with a way that would help them get Sonya back alive, and hopefully unharmed. Meanwhile, at a warehouse by a set of docks, Ivy stood over Sonya, who was handcuffed to a wall. Ivy was still in the suit, and was interrogating the hedgehog.  
  
Ivy: So tell me, how did you end up with MY hedgehog?  
  
Sonya: He's not yours, and I won't tell you.  
  
Ivy: I think you will.  
  
Ivy pointed one of the gun-arms at Sonya's head.  
  
Sonya: If you kill me, you still won't know. And besides, Scotty will just be angrier with you.  
  
Ivy: Maybe so, but at least you'd be out of the way.  
  
Sonya: He doesn't love you.  
  
Ivy; I'll fix that, right after I kill that kid of yours.  
  
Sonya: What?!  
  
Ivy: I won't have any purpose for him.  
  
Sonya: You're sick!  
  
Ivy: Yeah, well, prison can do that to a person.  
  
Just then, Ivy got a radio message on her suit. She listened closely to the voice of Hacker, the echidna from her gang.  
  
Hacker: Ivy, listen, I cleared your records, but I think I found something out about the guys you stole that suit from. It's too sensitive to say over the radio, but it's ultra-important. You better get back here ASAP!  
  
Ivy; All right, I'm on my way.  
  
Ivy turned to Sonya.  
  
Ivy: Don't go anywhere.  
  
She then turned around and ran from the warehouse, and flew off into the sky. Ivy was unaware that she was being watched. A pair of dark green eyes tracked her through binoculars from behind some bushes. They belonged to a white hedgehog with black-tipped quills and a black sweater, over which was a green vest. There were two gun holsters at his waist, and he wore baggy tan pants with large cargo pockets. He quietly spoke to himself as he watched.  
  
Hedgehog: I've got you now.  
  
There was some static on the radio he carried, and then a message came through. It was the president of ABT, and he sounded impatient.  
  
President: Ghost! Have you found the target yet?  
  
Ghost: Yes, I've found her. And I told you not to use my name over the radio!  
  
President: Hurry up and neutralize her. Remember, I want that suit intact, or you don't get paid! Now hurry!  
  
Ghost clicked the radio off, and spoke to himself.  
  
Ghost: I'll do this my own way on my own timetable.  
  
Later that night, at the Refuge base, those selected to go along readied themselves. Scotty had his Emerald sword ready, and stood next to Sonic, Metal-2, Bunnie, and Knuckles. It was almost midnight, and they were ready to go.  
  
Scotty: Wish me luck, Sonic.  
  
Scotty headed for the door, note in hand. Sonic quietly spoke to him.  
  
Sonic: Good luck, Scott.  
  
Scotty left for the docks, with the others following. They stayed behind, in a grove of trees next to a nearby street as the green hedgehog entered the warehouse that was described in the note. Inside, the lights were dim, and large crates, boxes, and metal containers were everywhere, stacked on top of each other. Scotty could hardly see, so he listened for anything unusual. He had his sword in hand, ready to activate at a moment's notice. He almost did so when a noise rushed by him, but it was only a small group of black rats. Cautiously, he called out to whoever might be inside.  
  
Scotty: Hey.I'm here!  
  
From deep within the darkness, Ivy watched him using the night vision mode on her visor. Behind her was Sonya, bound and gagged, handcuffed to the wall. Ivy had returned from her visit to Hacker, who had told her to expect extra trouble because ABT had put a price on her head, dead or alive. But that wasn't her concern for now. At the moment, all she wanted to do was prove that she was superior to Sonya by killing her in front of Scotty. Ivy was next to the switch for the lights, and waited for the right moment to pull it.  
  
Scotty: Is anyone here?  
  
Outside, the others hardly blinked as they watched the warehouse. Sonic turned to Metal-2, who was watching it with infared vision.  
  
Sonic: whispering Anything happen yet?  
  
Metal-2: I am picking up two life forms other than Scotty.most likely the kidnapper and Sonya. They are at one end of the building, and Scotty is near the center.  
  
They were distracted when the lights suddenly came on inside the warehouse.  
  
Sonic: Uh-oh.Looks like it's started.  
  
Inside the building, Scotty ran up near Ivy when he saw her in the light.  
  
Scotty: You! Who are you, and what have you done to Sonya?!  
  
Ivy: What, you don't remember me? I guess that's understandable; I've changed a bit since the last time we met.  
  
Ivy flipped the visor up, revealing her face. Scotty looked at it for a moment before realizing who it was. He stepped back, stunned.  
  
Scotty: IVY?!  
  
Ivy: That's my name; don't wear it out. And to answer your second question, I haven't done anything to your dear little Sonya-yet!  
  
Scotty then saw Sonya, motionless on the wall.  
  
Scotty: Let her go!  
  
Ivy: Oh, I will, right after I do something.  
  
Ivy raised a gun to Sonya's head, and then stared evilly at Scotty.  
  
Ivy: Say goodbye!  
  
Scotty: NEVER!  
  
Scotty flung his deactivated sword at the gun, and knocked it away from aiming at Sonya just before a plasma shot was fired. Ivy turned angrily to Scotty.  
  
Ivy: GRR!! Why did you do that?!  
  
Scotty: Isn't it obvious? I can't let you hurt Sonya!  
  
Ivy: Why do you care for her?! She's pathetic! I'm much stronger, faster, and smarter than she is!  
  
Scotty: I highly doubt that. But even if you're right, she has something you don't. Sonya has a heart of gold. Face it, Ivy, I'll never love you.  
  
Rage filled Ivy has she heard all this. Finally, she lashed out at Scotty.  
  
Ivy: FINE! If I can't have you, no one will!  
  
She pointed both gun-arms at Scotty, who pressed a button on his watch to recall his sword. He grabbed the weapon just in time to dodge a shot from Ivy. Scotty evaded several more as he jumped behind a large crate for cover.  
  
Ivy: Ha ha ha! That won't work, crime fighter!  
  
She aimed at a crate that was on the other side of the one that Scotty was behind. Ivy launched two grenades at it. Scotty heard them coming, and ran out of the area just as the grenades bounced off the crate and hit right where he had been less than a second ago. Scotty thought to himself as he tried to plan his next move.  
  
Scotty: thinking Man, she's gone crazy!  
  
He ran away from her as best he could, dodging plasma shots.  
  
Scotty: Ivy, you have to stop this!  
  
Ivy: Will you leave Sonya?  
  
Scotty: Absolutely not!  
  
Ivy: Then I'm not stopping!  
  
Scotty jumped to the top of a pile of crates, and Ivy locked onto him with the visor. She fired two missiles at him, and Scotty's eyes grew wide as he saw them and jumped to the floor. The missiles hit the stack of crates, exploding and demolishing them. Pieces of wood flew everywhere, mixed with bits of the clothing that had been in the crates. The glass near the ceiling shattered from the shock wave of the blast, and that was a red flag to Sonic and the others outside.  
  
Sonic: This is getting serious! Guys, we have to get in there!  
  
Metal-2: Agreed.  
  
Knuckles: gulp But there are missiles!  
  
Bunnie: Come on!  
  
Bunnie grabbed Knuckles's shoulder and dragged him along as they ran for the building. There was another explosion from inside, and Scotty lie on the ground. He had been knocked down by the blast, and struggled to his feet. Ivy watched him.  
  
Ivy: I'll give you one more chance!  
  
Sonic burst in through the door, followed by the others.  
  
Sonic: That won't be necessary!  
  
Scotty: Sonic! Look out!  
  
Ivy fired at the intruders, and Scotty shoved Sonic out of the way just before he was shot.  
  
Sonic: Thanks, Scott.I owe you one.  
  
Scotty: Don't worry about it.  
  
Metal-2: I think we have more important things to worry about!  
  
He pointed at Ivy, who fired again. Metal-2 activated his shield, and blocked the hit.  
  
Bunnie: We'll handle the crazy person. Scotty, you go and get your girl back! Come on, Metal!  
  
Scotty ran for Sonya while Metal-2 and Bunnie headed for Ivy. Sonic was pulling Knuckles toward the fight, but he didn't want to go. Ivy fired at Metal-2 and Bunnie since they were rushing her directly. Metal-2 kept his shield active, and they were both unharmed. Scotty snuck around the side, keeping an eye on Sonya.  
  
Ivy: Get back, get back, GET BACK!  
  
She continued to fire, but it was useless. Sonic had resorted to carrying Knuckles over his head as he ran toward the others. The echidna had curled into a ball, in fear. Scotty had reached Sonya, and began to try and free her. Ivy noticed it, and turned to fire. Metal-2 jumped in her way, but didn't have enough time to engage his shield. One shot missed, but the other blew his right arm off. Ivy stared at it, surprised. Metal-2 looked down at his arm, which now ended at the elbow, and then looked back at Ivy.  
  
Metal-2: I liked that arm.  
  
Ivy was suddenly punched in the back of the head by the metallic fist of Bunnie, who had snuck up behind her. The hedgehog collapsed to the ground, and pretended to be knocked out. Police sirens were heard outside.  
  
Bunnie: And I like this arm!  
  
Scotty had freed Sonya by now, but she was unconscious. He carried her in his arms, and looked at the others.  
  
Scotty: Okay, I've got her. Let's go.  
  
Metal-2 pointed at ivy with his one remaining hand.  
  
Metal-2: What about her?  
  
Scotty: Leave her. The cops will take care of her.  
  
There was a voice from down below, one unfamiliar to any of them.  
  
Voice: "Not if I have MY way!"  
  
They all looked down to see Ghost watching them. Metal-2 grabbed his arm, which lay on the ground, and Scotty and the others hopped down to meet the hedgehog.  
  
Scotty: Who are you?  
  
Ghost: I can't tell you. Just know that I'm here for her.  
  
He pointed at Ivy.  
  
Sonic: You can have her. Let's go, guys.  
  
He dropped Knuckles, who landed on the ground with a thud. He uncurled on impact, and rubbed his head as he stood up.  
  
Knuckles: Ugh.Hey, what was that for?!  
  
Ghost: You guys should get out of here while you have the chance. Trust me.  
  
Metal-2: Trust you? We don't even know you!  
  
There was a noise on the platform above, and they all looked to see ivy standing up.  
  
Ivy: You haven't seen the last of me!  
  
She jumped out through a broken window, and flew away.  
  
Ghost: NO!!  
  
He flashed an angry glare at all of them before chasing after Ivy. Ghost pulled out the pistols from his holsters, and fired at Ivy, but he missed. Scotty and the others looked around at each other, confused. There was the sound of the police entering the building, and that's when Metal-2 remembered that he was wanted.  
  
Metal-2: I think we should leave. RIGHT NOW!  
  
He ran from the building, and the others soon made their escape as well. They made a wide circle around the police to avoid them, and headed home. Meanwhile, Ghost had lost track of Ivy, and called in to ABT's president to report it.  
  
President: Hmm.well, I can't say I'm surprised. That suit is supposed to be unstoppable by conventional means.  
  
Ghost: What are you suggesting?  
  
President: Get over here, and we'll give you some help for your next encounter. And don't worry, you'll still get paid the same amount.  
  
Ghost: Normally I work alone, but.sigh Fine, I'll agree to it.  
  
Ghost began to make his way back to the ABT building in order to acquire whatever unconventional help he was to be given.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Stay tuned, and please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, things are getting complicated, aren't they? Let's continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Encounter  
  
  
  
  
  
It was very early in the morning, about 1:30, when Ghost was halfway to the ABT building. He was too tired to go on for now, so the hedgehog found a spot under a tree and was about to fall asleep when he sensed something behind him. Ghost leaned over and looked behind the tree, but saw nothing. After a moment, he shrugged it off and returned to his previous spot. The moonlight glimmered off a green eye in a bush behind him, and with a whoosh, it was gone. Ghost fell asleep at around the time that Sonic and crew returned home.  
  
When the heroes walked in the door, they found the base dark and quiet. Sonic turned to Scotty as they went deeper.  
  
Sonic: Huh.I guess everyone went to bed.  
  
Scotty: Yeah, I guess. Hey, Metal, is anyone around?  
  
Metal-2: Scanning.yup, everyone's here. All in bed.  
  
Knuckles: Then that's where I'm headed. yawn Goodnight, guys.  
  
Knuckles walked off toward his room as Scotty looked down at Sonya in his arms.  
  
Scotty: We need to get some help for her.  
  
Sonic: Maybe we should wake the doctor up.  
  
Scotty: Hmm.Maybe.  
  
Metal-2 looked down at Sonya, and scanned her.  
  
Metal-2: I do not believe that will be necessary. I am detecting high levels of tranquilizer chemicals in Sonya's body.and that appears to be all that's wrong. She'll be fine in a few hours.  
  
Scotty: Good. Well, I'm going to put her in bed.  
  
They all went to bed, all but Metal-2. He looked in on Amy's room, and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. The robot then left, and closed the door behind him. Metal-2 made his way to the base's roof, to begin his watch. He'd have to be more cautious than normal, since the police now wanted him. He decided to take the time to put his computer abilities to good use and come up with a way to clear his name. Meanwhile, Ivy had found an empty place to stay for the night. Everyone got some sleep, and the next day is when things began to get troublesome.  
  
The next morning, Ghost had arrived at the ABT building. He was led to a large laboratory full of factory equipment, and the president hastily greeted him before bringing up the subject of the visit.  
  
President: I am sorry to hear that you failed to capture the prototype and take out the pilot, but that will change soon. I am assigning you three of our latest killing machines.  
  
Ghost: I'm listening.  
  
They walked up to a trio of identical robots that weren't moving and connected to devices on the wall. Each machine was black with a squared head that had a blue visor on it. The neck, tail, upper arms, lower legs, and waist were all made of what appeared to be a very thick cable with rings of armor segments. There were three teardrop-shaped devices with two large claws at the widest part, one as the lower part of each arm, and the third at the end of the tail. The arm devices had a small blaster barrel protruding from the top, pointing forward, and a robotic hand on the bottom. The tail had four blaster barrels, two on each side. The feet were made from the same type of claws at the front of the arms, but these claws ere spread apart, and resembled upside-down ice skate blades. There was a rotatable turret on their backs, each equipped with two large barrels. Each robot was about ten feet tall when standing fully.  
  
President: What you see before you are three FT-01 assassin drones. They are highly efficient, can cling to walls and ceilings, bend and flex better than a contortionist, and are armed with a variety of hunting, tracking, and killing devices.  
  
Ghost: Nice robots. But if they're so great, what do you need me for?  
  
President: I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But I'm certain they'll come in handy.  
  
Ghost: Uh-huh.Sorry, but I don't like robots. Thanks for the offer, but I'm turning your help down.  
  
President: Hmm.thinking I can't let him leave without these machines.better sweeten the deal.  
  
The president walked over to Ghost, who had already begun to leave. The hedgehog stopped, wondering what the old man had to say.  
  
President: Listen, if you take them with you, we'll pay you twice as much.  
  
Ghost thought to himself for a moment. He was already going to be given a hefty sum, but for twice that, well, he might make an exception.  
  
Ghost: Very well. I'll use your drones if you pay me twice the original amount.but tell me, why are you so anxious to get me to work with them?  
  
President: sweatdrop Uhh.Well, they need to be field-tested.So.what better test than an actual mission?  
  
Ghost: Ah. All right, turn them on and have them follow me.  
  
Preparations were made for the machines as Ghost began to suspect an ulterior motive. Their target, Ivy, had since left the abandoned building and was looking for a way to get back at Scotty for what he had done. She stood atop a high building, looking down into the streets.  
  
Ivy: thinking I've gotta find his hiding place. But where to look?  
  
Little did she know that at that very moment, she herself was being searched for not only by ABT, but by Scotty and the others as well. Sonya had woken up, and was fine, though she didn't remember much. Scotty vowed revenge against Ivy. It wasn't quite his way, but this was personal. Rain clouds had formed earlier, and were now over the city. It was gray outside, a combination of the colors of the sky, the buildings, and the crew's feelings. They were inside now, planning.  
  
Metal-2: So, just to clarify, when you find Ivy, you hit her with everything you've got?  
  
Knuckles: That's the idea.  
  
Metal-2: I like this plan.  
  
Amy: Heh, you would.  
  
Metal-2: Yeah.Too bad I have to miss out, huh?  
  
Sally: Well, we can't let you risk going out there in broad daylight with the police after you.  
  
Billy: And besides, it's not the entire plan. We also have to find out who made that suit and send the data to the police so they know it wasn't you, Metal.  
  
Scotty: I'm gonna make her pay for what she's done.what she said.  
  
Sonya: Scotty.Don't do anything drastic, all right?  
  
Sonic: Are you okay, Scott?  
  
Scotty: Fine.  
  
Sonic: I'm keeping my eye on you. sigh Anyway, so are we all set?  
  
Tails: I believe so.  
  
Metal-2: Are you sure I can't go?  
  
Amy: Yes, we're sure. After all, somebody has to stay here and make sure I'm safe.  
  
Metal-2 looked at Amy happily, then back at the others.  
  
Sonic: Let's go.  
  
Sonic, Scotty, Billy, Tails, and Knuckles all left to look for Ivy. They searched for hours, going up and down streets, through alleys, across bridges, and everywhere else they could think of before finally stopping for a break. Rain began to fall as the group rested on the side of a large fountain.  
  
Sonic: Well.this is just great.  
  
Knuckles: We've wasted half the day looking for Ivy.and now it's starting to rain!  
  
Tails: And my tails are getting soggy!  
  
Sonic: So?  
  
Tails's eye twitched for a moment, then he grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and shook him violently as he spoke.  
  
Tails: DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MY TAILS GET WATERLOGGED?!  
  
Sonic: sweatdrop Uh.no, but I imagine you're going to tell me.  
  
Tails: THEY GET HEAVY, SMELLY, AND I CAN'T FLY WORTH BEANS!  
  
Sonic: Geez, calm down, buddy.  
  
Knuckles: No kidding.  
  
Tails slowly calmed himself back to sanity as Scotty sat down and sighed.  
  
Scotty: We can't find her anywhere, and now it seems even nature is against us.  
  
Billy: It could be worse.  
  
Scotty: Yeah, but not by much.  
  
Knuckles: Maybe she skipped town. That's what I'd do.  
  
Scotty: Nah, her gang lives in this city. They usually stay together, so I'm almost certain she's around here somewhere.  
  
Sonic: But where?  
  
Sonic's question was answered when Ivy dropped from the sky, landing in front of them. She had her weapons armed and ready to fire. The crew jumped back, and prepared themselves for a fight.  
  
Ivy: I'm right here, hero!  
  
Sonic: That's Mr. Hero to you!  
  
Sonic jumped into the air and shot forward with a homing attack. Ivy turned to one side and used the gun as a shield. Sonic's attack was useless, and he bounced off.  
  
Sonic: Man.I didn't even phase her!  
  
Scotty: My turn!  
  
Scotty ran after her with his Emerald Sword, and Ivy countered the charge with some shots from the plasma cannons. Scotty swiftly dodged to the sides of some, and deflected the others with his sword. He got in close and swung, but Ivy was too fast. She evaded the weapon and smacked Scotty with the side of her gun. The hedgehog fell to the ground, unhurt.  
  
Ivy: Ha ha! You'll have to do better than that!  
  
Knuckles had taken this time to try and sneak up behind Ivy, and flew at her. Ivy's visor's radar alerted the hedgehog to Knuckles, and she turned around and lifted a foot into the air. Knuckles was unable to avoid the attack, and was kicked backwards.  
  
Knuckles: Ach! That hurts.  
  
Tails spun his tails to dry them, and used them to boost a jump into the air. They soon stopped in midair, and he curled into a ball. Tails slammed into Ivy with an aerial spin attack, knocking her down. Scotty was back on his feet, and water was sprayed from the ground as he charged up a spin attack, and burst out at Ivy as she was standing back up. The hit knocked her down again, and her suit was beginning to show damage.  
  
Ivy: No! I'm gonna get you for that!  
  
She soon got back up, and fired at them. The plasma orbs, quick as they were, weren't fast enough to hit any of them as they circled around her in different directions. To put a stop to their circling, Ivy fired a missile into the ground along the area they had been running in. The blast, and the resulting crater, tripped Sonic up as he ran past. The hedgehog fell to the ground, and began to stand up again when he saw Ivy's guns pointed at him.  
  
Sonic: Uh-oh!  
  
He instinctively jumped, and evaded several plasma shots. This distracted Ivy long enough for Billy to dash in and attach something to the back of Ivy's suit. The echidna quickly jumped back, and for good reason. An explosion went off from the device, and it sent Ivy face-first into the ground. Her suit was significantly damaged as she struggled back to her feet. Sonic and the others had stopped circling, and watched her.  
  
Ivy: Argh.I'm not done yet! You wanna play hardball? Fine!  
  
Ivy took off into the air, and began to gain altitude. Tails was about to go after her, but Sonic stopped him for fear of the fox getting hurt. Ivy didn't get too high when there was a loud gunshot from the trees just behind her. Ivy was knocked toward the ground by whatever it was, but managed to recover before crashing. Ghost jumped out from behind a tree, pointing a shotgun at Ivy.  
  
Ghost: Oh no you don't!!  
  
There was another loud gunshot when he fired. This time, it was quite effective, and Ivy fell to the ground. Her suit's flight systems were malfunctioning, and she couldn't get back in the air. One of the assassin drones appeared from behind a bush near Ghost, and pounced onto Ivy. It used the claws on its feet and tail to hold her down as it carefully began to pry her from the suit. Its concerns were more for the suit than for Ivy, but she managed to struggle free of it all. The hedgehog jumped to her feet, now out of the suit, and started to run, only to be caught by a second drone. It held her between its claws, awaiting further instructions. The third drone also entered the area, recording all of this and sending it back to ABT.  
  
Sonic: What are those things?!  
  
Knuckles: And where did they come from?!  
  
Back on a set of monitors in the ABT building, the president and several employees watched through the eyes of the drones.  
  
President: There! We've got the suit and the pilot. You know what to do.  
  
Employee: Yes, sir.  
  
He typed something into the keyboard in front of him, and the third drone began to approach Ivy. Sonic and the others watched as all this happened, and then they saw the robot point its weapons at her.  
  
Sonic: Scott! What do we do?  
  
Scotty: .We.we stop them!  
  
His sense of duty took over, and then he quickly thought about the situation. He needed a distraction, and an explosion would do nicely. But how to cause it? There wasn't much time, but Scotty suddenly had an idea. He aimed at the damaged weapons suit on the ground with one of the drones over it, and threw his activated sword like a Frisbee at it. It sliced the suit, going right through some critical systems. Scotty then immediately hit a button on his watch, and the sword flew back into his hand. The suit, meanwhile, violently exploded, knocking the drone away and sending debris everywhere. All three of the drones, as well as Ghost, instantly looked at the event. The president of ABT was angry as he slammed his fist down on a desk.  
  
President: NO! Great, now we have to get a team out there to recover the evidence. to an employee Take care of it, and get our drones out of there.  
  
Employee: What about the pilot?  
  
President: Bring her back here for execution.  
  
The employee looked back down at the screen, but noticed something unusual.  
  
Employee: Uh.sir?  
  
President: What is it?!  
  
Employee: The pilot.she's gone!  
  
President: WHAT?!  
  
They both checked the screen, but Ivy was nowhere to be found. The hedgehog had managed to escape during the chaos, and was now gone.  
  
President: heavy sigh Whatever.just bring our robots back.  
  
Employee: Yes sir.  
  
With that, all three drones soon made their escape. Unsure of what else to do, Ghost followed them. Sonic looked around at the scene, then turned to Scotty.  
  
Sonic: Nice move, Scott.  
  
Scotty: Thanks.  
  
Billy: EUREKA!!  
  
They all looked over at Billy, who had a piece of the suit in his hands. Everyone ran up to him, wondering what was so great about it.  
  
Sonic: What's that?  
  
Knuckles: Looks like junk to me.  
  
Billy: Oh no, this is quite valuable indeed. This panel of armor has been imprinted with all kinds of data, including the company that made it. Let's see here.  
  
He read the panel once slowly, and then went back over a few times.  
  
Billy: I don't believe it.the ABT corporation is behind this!  
  
Knuckles: But how did Ivy get her hands on that suit? .And.where'd she go?  
  
That's when it occurred to the others that Ivy was gone. Scotty turned around, staring into the grove of trees where she had previously been. He sighed, and turned to the others.  
  
Scotty: I don't see her.  
  
Sonic: Me neither.  
  
Scotty: Then we'll have to do this my way.  
  
Scotty could track just about anyone; it was a skill of his that he rarely used, but it now came in handy. He followed the sparse trail of tiny signs that Ivy had been there as the rain began to fall harder. The others followed him, and after a while, they caught up with the hedgehog. She was down the street from them, and Scotty was the first to see her. He raised his hand to stop the others, and they watched as she disappeared into a subway entrance. Carefully, they followed her down. Ivy boarded a train, and Scotty helped the others sneak aboard. This train was strangely empty of all but a few passengers, and the heroes were in the car behind Ivy.  
  
Sonic: Are you sure about this, Scott?  
  
Scotty: I have an idea. I think we can get Ivy and her gang arrested, and clear Metal-2's name, all in one fell swoop.  
  
They all huddled together as Scotty explained his plan. They nodded every once in a while, and agreed. The heroes separated, and Scotty stepped toward the front of the car.  
  
Sonic: Good luck, Scott.and be careful.  
  
Scotty: nods  
  
He turned to face the door, and opened it. Carefully, the hedgehog walked across to the next door, and gripped its handle with his hand. He took a deep breath, preparing himself.  
  
Scotty: Here goes nothing.  
  
The hedgehog threw the door open, and Ivy turned to see Scotty run in and throw a punch at her. A man with a business suit and an umbrella was hit in the jaw when Ivy jumped back to avid the hit. He stumbled away, dropping his umbrella. Scotty and Ivy began to jab and swing at each other. There was enough room in here for Scotty to use his sword, so he was forced to go with hand-to hand combat.  
  
Ivy: I knew my escape was too easy! Don't think I didn't know you were following me!  
  
Scotty: What'd you expect? I can't let you get away, not after what you did!  
  
Ivy: This coming from the guy that saved me a few minutes ago!  
  
Scotty shoved her into the side of a seat, and held her by the neck.  
  
Scotty: Death is too good for you.  
  
Ivy kicked him in the side, and escaped the grip. Scotty recovered, and jumped at her. Ivy rolled forward, and they found themselves switching places. Scotty's foot landed on the umbrella as he stepped back, and had a thought.  
  
Ivy: Who said I wanted to die? I haven't had enough fun yet!  
  
Lightning-quick, Scotty spun around, bent down and picked up the umbrella, and finished a 360 spin by launching the umbrella at Ivy. She didn't see it coming, and its handle flew into her forehead, knocking her down. Scotty took a moment to catch his breath as he sensed that she wasn't done yet.  
  
Ivy: Okay, that's it! I'm not playing around anymore!  
  
She got to her feet, and faced Scotty. The hedgehog then ran at him, and kicked at him. Scotty blocked it with his arm, but was shoved back by the hit. Ivy came at him again with several powerful kicks, and Scotty did his best to block them. He was getting weaker, but that's when he remembered his plan. He let Ivy kick him in the chest, and fell to the ground with his eyes closed. Ivy stood over him, wondering if she had won. She then felt the train come to a stop, and when it did, she calmly walked out the door. At about the same moment, Sonic and the others walked into the car, and saw Scotty shakily standing up.  
  
Sonic: Hey, Scott.are you okay?  
  
Scotty: Yeah.Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Tails let's move on, then.  
  
They got off the train, just in time to see Ivy leaving the station. They slowly followed, and after a while, she reached her gang's hideout. The group followed her in through one of its secret entrances, snuck past one of the guards. They stayed in the shadows and followed her to a room that was full of computer equipment. Inside was Hacker, and Ivy came up to him.  
  
Ivy: Hey, Hacker, I'm back. Are you sure you erased everything?  
  
Hacker: Trust me, I can get into any computer from here. The evidence is all gone.so, where's that suit of yours?  
  
Ivy: I lost a fight.  
  
Hacker: You mean I don't get to try it on?! Aw, doesn't that just figure?  
  
Ivy: Whatever. I'm outta here.  
  
She left, and soon afterwards, a disgruntled Hacker mumbled something about needing to deal with this, and left the room as well. When he was gone, Scotty and the others snuck in.  
  
Billy: Amazing.look at all this equipment.  
  
Tails: I'll bet some of it is more advanced than Metal is. I wonder how much of it stolen...  
  
Scotty: All of it, most likely. Let's get this over with, now that we've stumbled across what we need.  
  
Billy: Right, of course.  
  
He walked up to a keyboard, and looked at it for a moment. He then began type things into it, accessing the police server to upload data that would clear Metal-2 and convict ABT. After a few tense moments, it was done.  
  
Billy: Okay, we're in. Now for step two.  
  
Tails: Let's get to it.  
  
With the server accessed, it was now Billy's job to work with Tails and upload the data and facts about the suit being made by ABT to police department. After a few nervous minutes, the files were prepared, and Tails pressed a button. With that, the data transfer began, and things were going smoothly.  
  
Sonic: We just might get this done after all.  
  
Knuckles: to self Not anymore.  
  
Sonic: Did you say something?  
  
Before Knuckles could answer, an alarm went off, and he tossed his hands into the air for a moment as he yelled at Sonic.  
  
Knuckles: You jinxed it!  
  
Sonic: What do you mean?  
  
Knuckles: You might as well have asked 'what can go wrong?'.  
  
As soon as he said it, gun-toting members of the gang started coming through the door...  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
This was a bit longer, wasn't it? Stay tuned to see how things go. 


	5. Chapter 5

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Let's see how things go now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Busted  
  
  
  
  
  
There were only seconds to think as the armed criminals entered the room. The heroes backed up, toward the computer terminal. Sonic stood in front of Tails, protecting him, and Billy nervously looked back and forth between the enemy and the screen, which showed the upload at 80% complete. Knuckles had a sudden idea. He shoved his hands into the ground, and pulled up. The floor shattered, and he tossed the chunks upward. With the bare ground exposed, Knuckles dug down into it.  
  
Knuckles: Follow me, everyone!  
  
The criminals were distracted by all this long enough for the heroes to jump down into the hole. They followed the echidna as he burrowed through the soil. Meanwhile, back in the lab, Hacker had entered after hearing about the invasion. He ran in just as the data transfer finished, and immediately went to work to find out what was sent.  
  
Hacker: There's a lot of data about that suit.but that doesn't really affect us. There has to be something.  
  
He stopped when he found exactly what he feared he'd find. The location of the hideout, its entrances, the names of members, everything had been uploaded to the police. At the same time, the cops had gotten the message, and had sent officers to the location. Rouge and Tikal were among them, and the first to arrive. The patrol car stopped just in front of a geyser of dirt and rock that shot up from the street. The officers stepped out as Knuckles burst up from the ground, and landed in front of the hole. The others climbed up and out after him. The rain was still falling, though not as strongly as before.  
  
Rouge: Knuckles?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Knuckles: I'm on a vacation.  
  
Sonic: The gang's inside the building. They're armed, so watch out.  
  
Tikal: Don't worry, backup is on the way.  
  
Everyone was soon out of the ground, and Rouge started to approach the building when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Freddie the chao happily walked by, between all of them and the building.  
  
Rouge: What on Earth?  
  
The chao stopped and looked up at the bat, wondering what she was. He tilted his head, and saw her wings. His eyes grew wide, and he jumped back a bit.  
  
Freddie: Nyah! Dragon lady!  
  
Rouge: Huh?  
  
Knuckles: I think he means your wings.They're connected at the shoulder, like a dragon.  
  
The chao ran away with his hands out in front and eyes closed, and quickly bumped into Tikal, and fell down.  
  
Tikal: Aww.You poor little thing.  
  
She reached down, and picked up the little chao, whose eyes were watering from the fall. She petted it on the head, and it looked up at her, confused.  
  
Tikal: See? You're okay.  
  
There was a voice coming toward them, calling out the name 'Freddie' Everyone looked to see Chaos run out from behind a building, still yelling to the chao. Freddie saw him, and reached out for the creature.  
  
Freddie: Dada! Dada!  
  
Chaos heard the chao calling, and ran up to Tikal without quite noticing who she was. He was entirely focused on the chao.  
  
Chaos: There you are! I was looking all over for you!  
  
Sonic: You again!  
  
Chaos: Huh?  
  
The watery creature looked around him, and realized that he was in the company of his enemies.  
  
Chaos: Give me back Freddie!  
  
Tikal: Never! I can't let someone like you get near an innocent creature like this!  
  
Tails: thinking I wouldn't call him 'innocent'.  
  
Chaos: Please! He's all I have!  
  
Freddie: Dada!  
  
The chao tried to escape from Tikal, but failed after the first few tries. He gave one last shove, and broke free. Freddie ran into Chaos's waiting arms. Chaos hugged the chao tightly.  
  
Freddie: Dada!  
  
Chaos: Don't ever run off like that again, okay?  
  
Freddie looked down, sadly.  
  
Chaos: It's okay, I'm not mad.  
  
Tikal: Wait a minute.You actually care for him?  
  
She stepped toward Chaos, watching them. Chaos kept his eyes on Tikal, and Freddie looked back and forth between them. A long pause followed, filled only with the sound of the rain. The chao scratched his head, thinking. He then looked at Chaos and pointed at Tikal.  
  
Freddie: Mama?  
  
Tikal: What? No!  
  
A bullet whizzed past her head, and she turned to see its source. Some members of the gang had decided to run outside and try to gun down the cops, and Tikal was one of them. Chaos ran away carrying Freddie as Tikal ducked behind the car. Rouge had her gun ready behind the vehicle, and the others had found hiding places in trees, behind crates, and in the hole Knuckles made. Additional officers arrived, and a shootout began. Meanwhile, at the Refuge base, Metal-2 was playing a game of ping-pong against anyone that would challenge him. He had already taken on and beaten everyone at least once, and was now facing Amy in a furious match.  
  
Metal-2: Come on, Amy, you can do better!  
  
Amy: You mean.like this?  
  
The ball came to her, and she smacked it back at Metal-2. The robot didn't realize that it was a trick shot, and swung his paddle just beneath the path of the ball. It flew past him, and hit the ground. He looked back at it.  
  
Amy: Whoo! I beat you!  
  
Metal-2: So you scored a point.big deal. You still haven't won the match.  
  
He happily picked up the ball, and started playing with her again. After a short while, Metal-2 scored a final, winning hit, earning him yet another victory. But Amy didn't care. She enjoyed spending time with the robot, and Metal-2 knew it.  
  
Metal-2: I had fun. What about you?  
  
Amy: Yeah, lots.sigh but it wears me out.  
  
Metal-2 walked up to her.  
  
Metal-2: I'm sorry if I made you tired.  
  
Amy: It's okay; it was worth it.  
  
She whirled around, and fell backwards into his arms, and looked up at him.  
  
Amy: Thanks for playing with me. I really enjoyed it.  
  
Metal-2: Any time.  
  
Amy smiled, and then had an idea. She stepped out in front of him, and turned around to face the robot.  
  
Amy: Uh-oh! The big bad Metal Sonic is going to get me!  
  
She playfully ran from him, and the robot took a moment before he got the idea. He chased after her, and they ran into the hall. The two eventually came to the lounge, where Amy stopped when she saw what was on the TV. Metal-2 ran up and caught her, hugging the hedgehog gently.  
  
Metal-2: Gotcha!  
  
Amy: Metal, look!  
  
She pointed at the screen, and the robot looked over. The news was on, and it was a helicopter's view of the shootout in front of the gang's hideout. They watched it closely as Sally entered the room, carrying a glass of water. She noticed them, and looked at what they were so intent on seeing.  
  
Sally: Oh my goodness! Sonic!  
  
Metal-2: I have to help them.  
  
Amy; No, you can't! Look at all those police! If you go, you'll be caught!  
  
Metal-2: But.the criminals are using powerful weapons.I can't just stand by and watch people being hurt like that.  
  
Amy: But Metal.  
  
Metal-2: I'm sorry.I have to do.what's right.  
  
He walked toward the door, and Amy reached out for him, distressed. Sally laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sally: You can't stop him. If he's anything like my Sonic, once an idea enters his mind, he won't let go of it.  
  
Amy: I know.sigh I just wish there was something I could do.  
  
The robot left the base, and followed police radio signals until he found the scene. The sun was beginning to set as the rain let up. Metal-2 landed quickly between the gang and the police, and activated his shield just in time to block fire from both sides. The gang saw him as an enemy, while the police had been given orders to fire on sight of the machine. Rouge and Tikal disobeyed the orders, but couldn't convince anyone else to do so. Metal-2 stepped toward the gang, and activated his blasters. Bullets bounced off his shield, as Sonic watched from behind a tree.  
  
Sonic: thinking Metal.What are you doing?!  
  
Metal-2 aimed and fired through his shield, going for non-lethal shots that would cause extreme pain. Several were hit in the hands, legs, and chest. Metal-2 turned around and fired into the guns of many of the others.  
  
Metal-2: You can't win. Have you figured that out, or do I have to prove it?  
  
The remaining criminals looked at each other, at the robot, and at the crowd of police, and dropped their weapons. They raised their hands into the air, giving up. The cops moved in and apprehended them as Metal-2 took off, flying several feet in the air. Tikal ran up, and called to him.  
  
Tikal: Metal! Down here!  
  
Metal-2: Tikal! Have the police discovered that I'm innocent?  
  
Tikal: I just got a radio transmission. They've seen the files, but they don't believe them!  
  
Metal-2: Files? What files?  
  
Tikal: Someone sent us some stuff that says you're innocent.  
  
Metal-2: I see. Well, if it didn't work, then I'll be on my way.  
  
Tikal: I'm not supposed to let you do that.  
  
Metal-2: I know. I'm sorry.  
  
He flew straight up, escaping while the police were busy with the gang. Most of the members were caught, but Ivy wasn't among them. Those who had escaped went their separate paths. Night fell on New York as everyone returned home. Billy explained to Metal-2 about the files he sent to the police, and Metal-2 told them about what Tikal had said.  
  
Billy: sigh This isn't good.  
  
Tails: But what else can we do? If the cops don't believe the evidence, then what's left?  
  
Metal-2: I think I may know. Tails, I'll need your help.  
  
Tails followed the robot into one of the labs, to begin some special work. Meanwhile, in the city, Ivy was on the run from Ghost, who was chasing her through the streets. The drones weren't with him now, but rather were still back at the ABT building where several officers had been investigating the place based on the evidence they had received earlier. Ivy ran from the hedgehog, trying to lose him. People around were too busy to get involved, so they ignored the two. Ivy knew that she had to find help, as much as she hated to admit it. But where to turn? The chase continued as the investigators left the ABT building empty-handed. The president turned to one of his employees after watching the last police car drive off.  
  
President: That was too close. Follow me.  
  
Employee: What is it, sir?  
  
President: There's been a change of plans.  
  
After a few minutes, the assassin drones were deployed to find and assist Ghost. As this was happening, Metal-2's idea was ready to implement. The robot sat in a chair in front of Tails.  
  
Tails: Are you sure about this?  
  
Metal-2: It's the only way. Besides, construction has already begun on a new body.  
  
Tails: Yeah, I know. It's just that.it's going to be hard to see you get blown up again.  
  
Metal-2: Don't worry; I won't be in danger this time.  
  
He began to solder some connections inside a watch in front of him.  
  
Tails: But still, it's gonna feel weird. sigh Remind me why we're doing this again.  
  
Metal-2: The police know that my computer core is where the real me is. If they think it's destroyed, then they'll think that I'm destroyed, and that means that I won't be wanted anymore.  
  
Tails: But it seems like such a waste.  
  
Metal-2: It won't be. Remember, I'm going to be fighting those other robots.  
  
Tails: Heh, you mean I'm going to be fighting them.  
  
Metal-2: I suppose so. Either way, we'll be killing two birds with one stone.  
  
Tails: But what happens when they see the new you?  
  
Metal-2: Just say you rebuilt me. It won't be the first time. And it's the truth.  
  
Tails: And you thought of all this in how long again?  
  
Metal-2: 1.8 seconds.  
  
Tails: Ah.There, it's done.  
  
He closed the top of the watch, and turned to the robot.  
  
Tails; Now it's your turn.  
  
Metal-2 switched himself off, and Tails used some of the lab equipment to carefully remove his computer core. He replaced it with an easily destroyed fake one, and switched the robot back on. Tails put the watch around his wrist, and spoke into it.  
  
Tails: Stand up.  
  
At his command, Metal-2's body stood up, and looked down at him. The fox smiled for a moment, and then turned to Metal-2's computer core. He hooked it up to a computer that was in the lab, and Metal-2's voice was heard from its speakers.  
  
Metal-2: This brings back memories.Tails, does the remote control work?  
  
Tails: It seems to.  
  
Metal-2: Good. Now go, explain it to the others, and find those robots. After that.well, I guess I'm going to need a new body.  
  
Tails: Yup. But like you said, the machines are already making a new one.  
  
Tails started to walk out the door, but stopped when he heard his friend's voice.  
  
Metal-2: And Tails.  
  
Tails: Yeah?  
  
Metal-2: Be gentle when you explain it to Amy.  
  
Tails: Okay.  
  
A short while later, in front of City Hall, Ivy found herself hiding in a tree. She had lost Ghost for the moment, and was trying to catch her breath. Ghost, on the other hand, was nearby, and had met up with the drones. They followed him as he carefully searched for Ivy.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
Stay tuned, and please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Let's see if we can't make this the biggest, most explosive fight I've written yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Who's On What Side?  
  
  
  
The wet grass sloshed around under the feet of Ghost as he carefully searched the area. The people had cleared the area after seeing the robots, and many of them had called the police. Meanwhile, Metal-2's body, under the control of Tails, followed the fox as they headed to the City Hall after hearing about the robots there. Scotty had decided to come along despite warnings from the crew, and traveled along the rooftops. It wasn't long before they arrived, and saw Ghost and the three drones in front of them.  
  
Ghost: what are you doing here?  
  
Scotty: Looking for you.  
  
Tails: Yeah, we've got a surprise for your robot friends there.  
  
At the ABT building, the president watched the scene from the eyes of the drones. He then recognized Scotty and the others.  
  
President: Wait a minute.those are the guys from before! And that robot is with them, from what I've heard.  
  
He turned to one of the employees at a control panel, and looked him sternly in the face.  
  
President: Prepare the drones for a fight. Activate the combat AI programming.  
  
Employee: But sir, that programming is still in its early phases!  
  
President: Do it!  
  
Employee: sigh Yes, sir.  
  
The employee hit a few buttons on the keyboard, and the drones stepped forward. Tails saw it, and motioned to Scotty to move back. They did so, leaving Metal-2 out in front. Tails lifted his wrist to his mouth, and spoke into the watch.  
  
Tails: Okay, Metal, here we go. Let's try and do as much damage as we can before you lose.  
  
Scotty: Good luck, Tails.  
  
Ghost: thinking While the drones take care of those guys, I'll hunt down Ivy and get my reward!  
  
He walked away, continuing his search. There was a noise in the trees, above him, and he looked up to see Ivy nearly lose her balance and fall. When she noticed that he found her, she panicked and lost her grip. Ivy fell to the ground, and was immediately thrown against the tree with a pistol to her chin.  
  
Ghost: I've got you now. Don't take this personally.  
  
Ghost backed away slightly, and was about to pull the trigger when he was suddenly tackled away. He fell to the ground, and Scotty stood over him.  
  
Scotty: I can't let you kill her.thinking no matter how much I despise her.  
  
Ghost: This is none of your business. Now get out of my way.  
  
He stood up, and faced Scotty with a piercing glare. There was the sound of an explosion of dirt behind them, and all three hedgehogs turned to see a crater in the ground and Metal-2 running toward the drones. The President taunted the robot while watching the fight.  
  
President: Heh heh heh. when that thing gets in range, cut him down with one swipe!  
  
Metal-2 ran up and punched one of the drones in the chest, causing a small dent. A second drone attacked from behind using its left arm's sword to swing at Metal-2. The robot saw the attack, and whirled around to block it with his arm. The blade made contact, striking with impressive force. However, instead of cutting through, the blade bent and buckled causing only a small scrape on Metal-2. The drone then pulled back its right arm, and slugged it into the chest of Metal-2. Again, only minimal damage to the hedgehog robot, but the entire blade of the drone's right arm was ruined. Metal-2 was thrown back by the force of the hit, however.  
  
Tails: How did.hold on! That's it! Metal's titanium-carbon armor must be stronger than whatever metal that blade is made of. And I'll bet the same goes for the rest of the drone.  
  
He lifted the watch to his mouth.  
  
Tails: Metal! Keep up the physical attacks!  
  
The robot got back up and flew toward the damaged drone. He tossed his foot out in front of him and made a solid kick to the robot's chest. The drone stumbled backwards for a moment as Metal back-flipped back onto the ground. He turned to face the slightly dented drone, and ran at it.  
  
Tails: Take him down!  
  
Metal-2 ran and jumped onto the drone's head, grabbing it as he sailed over. The entire drone was pulled back by the force of it, and fell to the ground.  
  
President: What are they doing out there?! Focus all the drones' efforts on that robot. Hit him with everything they've got!  
  
All three drones soon recovered, and surrounded Metal-2. The three robots leaned over, and pointed every shooting weapon at the hedgehog robot.  
  
Tails: Uh-oh.Metal, get out of there!  
  
Metal-2 jumped into the air and flew straight upwards. The drones followed him, keeping their guns pointed at the robot. Police sirens came from the distance, and Tails issued a new order.  
  
Tails: Metal, get some distance and fire your guns at them before they get a lock on you!  
  
Metal-2 began to fly around erratically, making him a hard target to hit as the drones fired at him. Metal-2 returned fire with his arm blasters, focusing on the most heavily damaged drone. The shots tore through the drone's weak armor, damaging it further. Several police cars arrived, screeching to a stop, and the officers stepped out armed with their own weapons. Ghost saw that time was running out, and raised his gun to Ivy's head, which was facing the fight. Scotty saw it and stopped him.  
  
Scotty: Leave her alone!  
  
Ghost: That's it, I've had enough of you!  
  
Ghost surprised Scotty when he tripped him while punching his face. Scotty was sent to the ground, and was instantly staring into the barrel of a gun.  
  
Ghost: I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to!  
  
Ivy: No you won't!  
  
She kicked the gun out of his hand and shoved him away. Ghost pulled a knife from his ankle and ran at Ivy. She dodged a stab, and Ghost was struck on the back of the head by the combined fists of Scotty. The white hedgehog retrieved his gun as he rolled away to avoid a kick, and got to his feet, aiming at Scotty.  
  
Ghost: I've had enough of you!  
  
Ivy started to move in to attack, but stopped when ghost pulled a second pistol from a holster at his side, and pointed it at Ivy. The two green hedgehogs stood unmoving, each with a gun pointed at them.  
  
Ghost: And you're next.  
  
There was the click of a gun being cocked, and ghost felt the barrel against the back of his head. The voice of Officer Rouge spoke firmly and angrily.  
  
Rouge: Drop your weapons! You're under arrest!  
  
Ghost: Heh heh heh.If you only knew how many times I've heard that.  
  
Ghost disappeared in a blurry streak of white that traveled around behind Rouge. He reappeared there, pointing both Pistols at her.  
  
Ghost: .Or how many times I've done this.  
  
He shoved his knee into her back, knocking her to the ground. He kept the gun to her head and looked up at Scotty.  
  
Ghost: If either of you makes a move, the cop gets it.  
  
Ivy: What do I care about some stupid cop?  
  
Scotty grabbed her arm.  
  
Scotty: You're not going anywhere. Ghost, let the officer go. She isn't a part of this.  
  
Ghost: Neither were you, but now we're all involved.  
  
As this was happening, Metal-2 unloaded twin charged laser beams from his shoulder cannons, and they ripped through a badly mangled drone. The robot's remains fell to the ground and exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Metal-2 landed in front of the other two, standing between them and Tails. When the officers recognized the machine, they fired at it.  
  
Tails: Oh no!  
  
The shots were from stronger rifles, and they caused minor pings when they hit the robot.  
  
Tails: You're shooting at the good guy!  
  
Metal-2 ignored them, and took off, targeting the next drone. Ghost had grown impatient, and pointed his other gun at Ivy. He felt Rouge trying to break free from his foot, and decided he didn't have time to deal with her. He struck Rouge's head with the handle of his gun, knocking the bat out. When that was done, he re-aimed his first gun at Scotty.  
  
Ghost: Now I'm going to give you one last chance to turn her over to me.  
  
Scotty: I can't. It's my duty to protect all life.  
  
Ghost: Very well then, hero. You die with her.  
  
Scotty had an idea just then. He released Ivy, and shoved her away. She ran, and ghost glared at Scotty, who smiled slightly.  
  
Scotty: You can get me, or you can go after her. Your choice.  
  
Scotty then ran away as well, and Ghost looked back and forth between him and Ivy. Finally, he ran after ivy, and tackled her to the ground. Before he could shoot her, Ghost was smacked away by the arm of one of the drones. Metal-2 had taken it from the wreckage of the first drone and thrown it at the second one, but missed. The arm also hit Ivy, and the two collapsed, barely conscious. The president of ABT watched tensely as the fight continued.  
  
Employee: Sir, we've lost a drone and the second one won't last much longer. What should we do?  
  
President: .sigh.Tell the drones to kill them all, including Ghost. They know too much about us.  
  
With that the drones took on new orders and the undamaged one turned around to attack Scotty. The hedgehog saw it coming, and grabbed his emerald sword. He activated it and swung through the robot's flexible torso, cutting the drone in two. Both halves fell to the ground, And Scotty noticed Ghost and Ivy on the ground near each other. He ran over to see what had happened. Ghost spoke to him weakly.  
  
Ghost: You again.You don't give up, do you?  
  
Scotty: That's me, all right. But you can relax; I'm here to give you a hand.  
  
Ghost: What?  
  
Scotty: It's my job.  
  
He extended a hand to Ghost, and he took it after hesitating a moment. The white hedgehog shakily got to his feet, and looked at Scotty.  
  
Ghost: Not bad.I can see why they call you a hero.  
  
Scotty: You're pretty tough yourself; I can see why they call you a bounty hunter.  
  
Ghost looked down at Ivy.  
  
Ghost: What about her?  
  
Scotty: The cops will take care of her.  
  
Scotty didn't want to tell Ghost that the cops would take care of him, too. At least not yet. Before their conversation could go any farther, they were attacked by a beaten up drone. It pounced at them, but both hedgehogs jumped back in time to avoid it. Metal-2, also damaged, flew in out of nowhere and bashed the drone into the wall of the City Hall building. Pieces of concrete flew out through a cloud of dust. Scotty and Ghost backed away as the drone pulled itself from the wall, and a ravaged Metal-2 stumbled away from it.  
  
Scotty: thinking Okay, Tails, let's hope this plan works.  
  
The drone hunched over and pointed the large turret on its back at Metal-2. Tails saw it and prepared.  
  
Tails: Okay, activate the self-destruct, set for minimal collateral damage. Detonate on impact.  
  
Everyone, including the police, watched as the drone charged its guns and unleashed two mighty blasts into Metal-2. The hedgehog robot went up in a powerful, roaring and fiery explosion. The drone, rattling with malfunctioning parts, came after Scotty and Ghost. It charged them, and leapt into the air. Scotty couldn't move away in time, and was only saved because Ghost shoved him out of the way. The robot missed them both, and crashed into the ground nearby. It blew up, and chunks flew all over the place. Scotty and Ghost were thrown backwards, stopping only when they hit the upper half of the robot that Scotty had cut in half earlier. The two hedgehogs coughed, and sat on the ground on opposite sides of the robot's head. They looked at each other, and Ghost wiped his forehead.  
  
Ghost: You know, I've been doing this for at least 20 years.and this was the most fun I've ever had.  
  
Scotty: I could've done without having a gun pointed at my head, though.  
  
Ghost: chuckles Yeah, well that's business.  
  
Scotty: Thanks for saving me back there. I owe you one.  
  
Ghost: Just keep the cops off my back and we'll call it even.  
  
Scotty: So I guess ABT betrayed you, eh?  
  
Ghost: It's not the first time. And it won't be the last.  
  
Scotty: So that's it? You're just gonna go back to bounty hunting?  
  
Ghost: I don't have much of a choice. Besides, it what I live for.  
  
Scotty: well.You did save me.so I guess I'll let you go.  
  
Ghost: jokingly Let me go? Ha! I could escape you with my eyes closed.  
  
Scotty: Oh really? Care to prove it?  
  
They both laughed, and didn't notice that the drone's head started moving, and lifted off the ground. The robot lifted up with its arms, and Scotty and Ghost both stopped laughing and looked up at it. They were too weak to fight, and the drone lifted an arm to strike. Suddenly, its head exploded after a bright red streak hit it from somewhere, and the robot fell to the ground again.  
  
Scotty: What in New York was that?  
  
Ghost: I think I might know.  
  
He pointed toward the roof of City Hall, and the two hedgehogs watched as the shadow of a fox leapt down form it. The figure came into the light, approaching them.  
  
Ghost: Well, well, well, if it isn't old deadeye himself.  
  
Scotty: Who?  
  
The fox came closer, and then Scotty saw him more clearly. He smiled when he recognized him.  
  
Scotty: Scruffy.Somehow I had a feeling you'd show up.  
  
Scruffy: And not a moment too soon, it seems.  
  
The two hedgehogs stood up, and Ghost shook hands with Scruffy.  
  
Ghost: How ya doin', Fluffy?  
  
Scruffy: I'm just fine, Casper.  
  
Tails had made it to the scene after seeing Scruffy again.  
  
Ghost: After that stunt you pulled back in Mexico City, I never thought I'd see you again.  
  
Scruffy: Stunt I pulled? I seem to remember a certain white hedgehog pulling a 180 on the edge of that cliff that drops into the gulf.  
  
Ghost: Guilty as charged. So how did you know I was here?  
  
Scruffy: Saw you catch some sleep under a tree. Did anyone ever tell you that you snore like there's no tomorrow?  
  
Ghost: I thought there was someone watching me.  
  
Tails: You two know each other?  
  
Scruffy: Are you kiddin' me? This guy's my old buddy from Mexico, back before I came to the U.S.  
  
Ghost: We used to cause all kinds of trouble. I was doing a job for this one company, and he helped out.  
  
Scruffy: Good times. I learned a lot then.  
  
Ghost: You weren't the only one. That dash thing you showed me saved me from so many cops, it's not even funny.  
  
Rouge: So you learned that from him, huh?  
  
Everyone was surprised when the bat showed up again.  
  
Ghost: Yeah.Sorry about that; I was just trying to do my job.  
  
Rouge: And now I have to do mine.  
  
She approached him with a pair of handcuffs, but Scotty stepped in her way.  
  
Scotty: Hang on, Rouge. Ghost saved me a minute ago.and he didn't actually kill anyone.  
  
Rouge: He still assaulted an officer, amongst other things.  
  
Scotty looked Rouge sternly in the face.  
  
Rouge: .But.if he tells us where he got those robots from, I think we can make a deal.Speaking of robots, what happened to Metal?  
  
Tails: He was destroyed in the fight. The other officers saw it.  
  
Rouge: I guess that makes it kinda hard to arrest him, then. We'll have to take his computer into custody.  
  
Tails: It was destroyed, too.  
  
Tails winked at Scotty, and the hedgehog smiled.  
  
Scotty: We'll rebuild him with a new computer, and it'll belike nothing ever happened.  
  
Rouge: Well, if the computer's new, too, then I guess he'll go free.  
  
There was the sound of someone yelling nearby, and everyone turned to see several officers dragging a cuffed Ivy toward a police car. She saw Scotty, and yelled to him.  
  
Ivy: You haven't seen the last of me, crime fighter! I'll be back! I'LL BE BACK!!  
  
She was locked in the back of the car, and it drove off.  
  
Scotty: Well, I guess.all in all, today went pretty well.  
  
Rouge: I guess so.  
  
Scotty: Well, I'm bushed, so let's head home, Tails.  
  
Tails: Just a sec.Uncle Scruffy, it was good to see you again.  
  
Scruffy: You, too, Tails. You, too. How's Keylo?  
  
Tails: She's doing fine.  
  
Scruffy: Glad to hear it. Wish I could stay, but-  
  
Tails: You can! Please come and stay with us, at least for tonight!  
  
Scruffy: Well.  
  
Tails: Pleeeease?  
  
Scruffy: .Okay.  
  
Tails: Yes!  
  
The three left together, headed for the Refuge base.  
  
Rouge: We'd better get you down to the station, and you can tell us all about your employer.  
  
Ghost: All right.  
  
They got in a police cruiser, and left. Within a few days, Metal-2's body was rebuilt, and his core was installed. Everyone convinced Scruffy to stay for the rest of the week, and they all watched the news as the President of ABT was carried off in handcuffs to a police car. This exhausting adventure was finally finished, and they all took a much-needed break. All was well in the city, at least for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Finally! This one's done. So, guys, what did you think?  
  
Robotnik: I didn't get a good role!  
  
Sonic: I think a pinata is the perfect role for you.  
  
Robotnik: Grr.  
  
Me: Save it for the next fic, you two.  
  
Scruffy: I know what the fat guy means; my role was barely in the story at all!  
  
Me: Well, maybe if you would move into the city, you'd get a bigger part.  
  
Keylo: I did just that, and I only got one scene in the whole thing!  
  
Me: sigh Actors.well, what do you, the readers think?  
  
I would like to thank Scotty CF for letting me use her characters and stuff. Be sure to check out my fan art for a picture of Ghost. Uh.Other than that, thanks for reading, and please review this story. Even a short review would be much appreciated. 


End file.
